The Days Before
by LeSkuh
Summary: Mainly about Hollow Bastion before the Heartless. Just a bunch of short stories that happened. Includes Squall, Cloud, Aerith, Yuffie and Kairi. Some CloudxAerith and humorous SquallxYuffie.
1. Squall's Predicament

**The Days Before  
**-Squirrel Tamer  
  
A/N: This is the first in what hopefully be a bunch of different stories about life before the Heartless in Hollow Bastion. It's also before Kairi gets to Destiny Islands and even though they haven't met yet some reminders of Sora and Riku may come in, like Kairi's bear Siru(taking there names and putting them together into one name). Squall's 15, Cloud's 13, Aerith's 13, Yuffie's 6 and Kairi's 4.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.  
  
**Squall's Predicament  
  
**Where are you going Squall?  
  
Squall turned to look at the two standing behind him. It was the boy who had spoken, the boy's blond, spiky hair seemed particularly pointy that day. Beside him stood a pretty girl with long brown hair wrapped in two long braids that fell down her back.  
  
To the Rising Falls. He said simply.  
  
The girl looked at him with a look of great protest as if what he said was unheard of.  
  
You can't go to the Rising Falls! Don't you remember how much trouble you got in last time you went? They say its dangerous down there! You could get hurt, or even killed! Just think of the trouble you'll be in! Somehow the girl managed to say all this in just one breath.  
  
Stop being such a baby Aerith, sometimes you're worse than Yuffie, The blond kid told her, Besides its the best place to clear your mind or get a bath.  
  
A BATH! Are you both insane? What if someone would come down and see you?! Aerith said, beginning to lose her temper.  
  
No one goes down there, because its supposed to be dangerous so I'll be fine, thank-you. Squall told her. Then he walked over to the Drop-off and called the lift that would take him down.  
  
But what none of them realized was that someone had been eavesdropping on there entire conversation and was now wearing a satisfied grin that went from ear to ear.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Yuffie slowly made her way down to the bottom of the Rising Falls, where she knew she would find Squall. She chuckled to herself and carefully leapt to the next ledge. Squall and Cloud thought that the Rising Falls were harmless which was pretty much true, except for getting up and down the ledges. One wrong move and you'd fall all the way down. Yuffie knew this which was why she chose to go slowly.  
  
She finally made it down to the bottom and looked around, Squall was nowhere in sight, that was good. If he saw her there he would kill her. She looked around for a bit more and then found what she was looking for, Squall's clothing lay on a neat pile on one of the rocks. Yuffie scooped all his clothing into her arms and then slowly made her way back up the ledges.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Came insane laughter as a figure sped by Cloud and Aerith, they both stared after it for awhile until everything finally sunk in.  
  
Aerith asked more to herself than anyone else.  
  
Didn't she have Squall's... Cloud wondered aloud.  
  
Then the two turned to each other in realization, they sped off after the girl.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Squall slowly made his way up the ledges back to the castle. He was praying to himself that it would be deserted and he could get some more clothing before anyone saw him, especially Rinoa.  
  
He felt himself blush a little. What if Rinoa saw him? He could never live it down. Any hope of her returning his feelings would be crushed. He would have to change his name and get a new identity.  
  
When he found whoever took his clothing, they would pay. Big time.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Yuffie ran inside the front doors, into the lobby and looked around for a place to hide. She realized that Cloud and Aerith were right behind her and she had to escape somehow. She spotted the ledge that would take her up to where the fire burned. She waited for it to come down and then she climbed up.  
  
Cloud and Aerith burst into the lobby only about two seconds after Yuffie had made it onto the ledge. They watched her as she rose to the top her arms still tightly clenched around Squall's garments. Suddenly Cloud was overcome with laughter, Aerith looked at him in shock.  
  
What on Earth could you possibly find funny about this? She asked him.  
  
He managed to get the word out between his insane laughing.  
  
Well I don't think its very funny at all, Aerith said very matter of factly, Poor Squall is out there without any clothes, what if someone sees him?  
  
The doors to the lobby opened a little and in walked a little girl clutching her teddy bear. She had short red hair and was wearing a very pretty dress, she walked over to Aerith and began tugging on her skirt.  
  
Aerith could you hold Siru for me? She asked and then held out her teddy bear.  
  
Of course Kairi, Aerith said sweetly and then took the bear from the child, then she turned back to Yuffie who had now reached the top and was looking over the edge, watching the scene below with obvious amusement, You better give those clothes back right now or-, Aerith was cut off when Kairi bumped into her, the little girl was apparantly trying to pull her dress off. Aerith reached and pulled it back down.  
  
What are you trying to do Kairi?  
  
Kairi looked up at her with her dark blue eyes and said, I was outside and I saw Squall and he wasn't wearing anything, so I thought today no one was wearing clothes today, Then she pulled Aerith down so that Cloud had to strain to hear what she was saying and Yuffie couldn't hear her at all, Aerith I think there's something wrong with Squall, he has something there, she said pointing down.  
  
Aerith's face turned beet red and Cloud was sent into another spurt of laughter. Aerith took the child's hand and then turned to glare at Cloud then she led Kairi off into the library without another word.  
  
Cloud sighed and then turned to Yuffie, he opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a scream that came from outside. Yuffie and him listened while a loud argument commenced.  
  
I-I'm so sorry, its just, uh... Came a voice that was obviously Squall.  
  
Ew! You're disgusting Squall Leonhart! I'm going to tell everyone about this you freak! Came a high pitched female voice that they instantly recognized as one of Rinoa's best friends.  
  
Then came a loud slap and an ow from Squall.  
  
Cloud turned to Yuffie again, Okay, you've had you're fun, give me Squall's clothes so I can give them back to Squall.  
  
Then Yuffie threw Squall's garments down to her spiky haired friend, who caught them easily.  
  
Then the door flew open and in stomped a very angry looking Squall. The first thing he spotted was Cloud standing in the middle of the lobby with a large pile of clothes in his hands.  
  
Cloud Strife... He whispered a look of terrible anger on his face.  
  
Cloud looked down at the pile of clothing in his arms, then at Squall. He dropped the pile and turned to his friend.  
  
No, wait, I can explain!  
  
  
  
End  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed and forgive me if this has been done before, I haven't found any stories like this so I just went and made one. More to come. And I haven't given up on Dive to Oblivion, that story comes first. Don't know when I'll update this one, but until then enjoy!


	2. Aerith's Sleepover

**The Days Before**  
-Squirrel Tamer  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.  
  
**Aerith's Sleepover  
  
**Aerith pulled the comb through Yuffie's short brown hair, or at least she tried. The young ninja's hair was so full of tangles that it was almost impossible to brush through.  
  
Don't you ever brush your hair Yuffie? Aerith asked while yanking the comb as hard as she could, to no avail. Behind her she could feel Kairi gently brushing through her own long, wavy, brown hair, it tickled Aerith when Kairi began using her little fingers instead of the comb to go through it.  
  
OUCH! That hurt Aerith! Why are we doing this anyway?  
  
Aerith remembered how two days ago Yuffie had been ecstatic about the thought of a sleepover. She tried to hide her delight by saying it was too girly but she only wanted to go because of the free food. Cloud and Squall had laughed when she told them about it, they couldn't understand why Aerith would want to have a party with Yuffie and Kairi, because of the big gap in age.  
  
Aerith didn't know why either, the idea just came to her, besides for little kids they weren't that bad.  
  
Hey Aerith? Yuffie asked her friend.  
  
Aerith responded, preoccupied with getting the comb through Yuffie's hair.  
  
Why did you invite me and Kairi instead of girls your age?  
  
Aerith stopped brushing. Yuffie turned around to her friend who was looking down at the bed beneath her and blushing. Yuffie wondered what was wrong and little Kairi popped around from behind Aerith to see what had happened.  
  
Aerith continued to stare at the bed, but she also began to talk.  
  
I guess because... She trailed off.  
  
*Boom*  
  
What was that? Yuffie wondered aloud, while Kairi crawled into Aerith's lap hugging her bear as tight as she could. Even Yuffie moved a little closer to Aerith.  
  
Aerith looked at the two little girls, a four year old and a six year old, and Aerith as the thirteen year old. Aerith gathered her courage, she was the oldest, she would protect her friends.  
  
Come on guys, let's go find out what that noise was.  
  
Yuffie and Kairi looked at her for a moment and then Yuffie leapt up.  
  
Yeah! Let's go find out what that noise was!  
  
I'll go, but will you hold my hand Aerith? Kairi looked up at Aerith, her dark blue eyes pleading with the girl.  
  
Of course Kairi.  
  
Then all three of them turned and left the room.  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
You're crazy. Squall said simply.  
  
I'm not crazy! I just know how to have fun, Cloud shot back.  
  
Then why are you dressing up like a girl?  
  
I'm not, you are.  
  
  
  
Here's the plan, first we make a big noise, we did that and then the girl's will be scared which will make them stay in Aerith's room. I'll go and knock on the door and then I'll tell them the story of Garina. And then later you go to the door dressed as Garina and scare them, Cloud told Squall.  
  
Why do we want to scare them?  
  
Because that's what guys do.  
  
~~~~~  
  
They were on their way out of Aerith's room when someone knocked on the door. Yuffie screamed and hid behind Aerith while Kairi snuggled her face into Aerith's nightgown. Aerith took a deep breath and then opened the door.  
  
Cloud smiled at the girls when he saw how frightened they already were. I'm a genius, he thought to himself.  
  
Well, well, well, what do we have here. Three little girls who are afraid of the dark? He teased.  
  
I'm not scared of nothing, Yuffie told him defiantly.  
  
Than why are you hiding behind Aerith?  
  
Yuffie started, trying to think of a good cover up.  
  
Because she actually wasn't hiding, she was just the last one to get to the door. We raced. Aerith said with a wink to Yuffie who smiled gratefully.  
  
Oh. Well did you hear the big noise just a little while ago?  
  
Yes, what about it? Aerith asked calmly.  
  
Well I was walking with Squall when it happened and he started freaking out. When I asked him why he told me this story about some girl named Garina who lost her heart on this very night one thousand years ago. He said she still haunts our castle searching for her heart.  
  
Give me a break Cloud, its obvious that you just made that up, Yuffie said casually.  
  
Bad Cloud, making up stories to scare us, bad Cloud. Kairi said shaking her finger at him.  
  
Fine, believe whatever you want I just hope this Garina doesn't come and get you. Cloud said and then he walked away.  
  
Come on, lets keep going the noise sounded like it came from the laundry room. Aerith told the other two and then they quietly made there way down the hall.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Okay, you all set Squall?  
  
This is gay.  
  
It's not gay, it's FUN.  
  
Cloud and Squall were standing in front of a long full length mirror in Cloud's room. Squall was wearing a long white gown, with dead flowers in his hair, and he had powder on his face.  
  
Why do I have to be the girl?  
  
Because you have the girl hair!  
  
Squall began muttering words that Cloud couldn't quite catch.  
  
Okay Squall, let's go!  
  
~~~~~  
  
I can't believe it! Aerith cried out.  
  
I can, Yuffie stated.  
  
They were on their way down to the laundry room when they heard voices coming from Cloud's room. They overheard their whole conversation.  
  
Quick, let's get back to the room. Aerith said excitedly.  
  
Yuffie asked her friend.  
  
You'll see!  
  
Then they sped off back toward Aerith's room.  
  
~~~~~  
  
I can't wait to see their faces! Cloud whispered happily, as he and Squall made their way to Aerith's room.  
  
They reached the door, Cloud stood behind Squall so he could have a good view of their horror struck looks. Then Squall knocked.  
  
The door slowly creaked open, inside everything was dark. Cloud came closer.  
  
Where are they?  
  
Then he felt a tugging on his leg, he looked down and saw a green monster staring up at him.  
  
Cloud screamed.  
  
What the- started Squall. They both backed away from the creature and then they bumped into something else. They both turned to find another small monster staring at them this on was showing its teeth.  
  
They screamed and ran into Aerith's darkened room.  
  
What were those things? Cloud asked Squall.  
  
I-I don't know, Squall replied.  
  
I do. came a voice from behind them they whirled around to find themselves face to face with yet a third monster, this one much bigger than the other two.  
  
They both screamed and ran out of the room as fast as they could.  
  
~~~~5 minutes later~~~~  
  
I never knew that mud masks could be so fun. Yuffie cried still hyper from their little midnight expedition.  
  
Everything was back to normal, Kairi's little system had finally caught up with her and was now fast asleep in Aerith's lap, one hand still firmly clasped around Siru, her teddy, Aerith was still staring at the bed much like she had done before the noise had ensued.  
  
Can I tell you a secret Yuffie? She asked the six year old.  
  
A secret? You mean like your secret crush on Cloud?  
  
I do not have a secret crush on Cloud! Aerith cried out in shock.  
  
Sure you don't.  
  
Because you're being so impossible now I won't tell you my secret.  
  
Aw, come on Aerith, I didn't mean it, please tell me the secret! Yuffie begged.  
  
Well Yuffie, you asked earlier why I invited you and Kairi instead of girls my age. The truth is its because I don't have any girl friends my age. The only girl friends I have are you and Kairi. And y'know for some reason it doesn't really bother me.  
  
It doesn't bother me either, Yuffie told her much older friend, then she laid down next to Aerith and fell asleep.  
  
I'm glad, Aerith said and then she turned off her light, quite pleased with the outcome of her party.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: Here's story #2 for anyone who liked the first. Glad my first one came across as cute instead of strange. I'll update this one when I get another idea. Don't forget to also read Dive to Oblivion and tell me what you think.


	3. Cloud's Hair

**The Days Before  
**-Squirrel Tamer  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**  
  
Cloud's Bad Hair Day  
  
**I'm hot.  
  
Groans issued from every mouth in the room when Cloud Strife made this announcement. It didn't surprise them though, Cloud was vain. Especially with his hair. To him his hair represented him in all his glory.  
  
You are gay, Squall told his friend, _Really _gay.  
  
I'm not gay! I was just stating the obvious.  
  
Well no one else thinks you're hot, except maybe Aerith, the young ninja informed him.  
  
Came Aerith's not so pleased reply.  
  
I think Cloud is cute, and so does Siru, Kairi said happily, We like your hair, because its pointy, but I like brown. (A/N: I'm trying to make a reference to Sora. Isn't it scary? Starting at a young age Kairi is naturally drawn to pointy haired men. :))  
  
Thank-you Kairi.  
  
You can't trust her opinion, she's just a baby! Yuffie protested.  
  
Well so are you so I suppose I can't trust yours. I guess I'll leave if no one wants to admit that I'm hot.  
  
There was complete silence.  
  
  
  
And with that Cloud stomped out of the room. The others turned back to each other.  
  
So...I know! Let's go get some popsicles! Yuffie suggested.  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
I am hot, Cloud muttered to himself, then glanced at his reflection in the mirror. It was dark and he was standing in his pajamas. He reached for a bottle of hair gunk and poured it in his hair. It was a different brand then he usually used. He turned back to the mirror and sighed. Then he turned to his bed.  
  
There just jealous, because my hair is so much better than their's, He whispered to himself. Then he fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Where's Cloud? Aerith asked, I haven't seen him since he stormed off yesterday.  
  
He'll come around eventually, he always does, Squall said.  
  
I hope you're right, Aerith whispered to herself.  
  
Aerith! Squall! Come quick! They heard Yuffie cry from down the hall.  
  
Let's go! Squall yelled and then leapt up pulling out a long blade that could be fired like a gun. He had received at as a present on his birthday. The only problem with the Gunblade was the fact that Squall wasn't strong enough to lift it far off the ground.  
  
Aerith fled out off the room, followed slowly by Squall, who was trying to drag the Gunblade behind him.  
  
Squall finally made it out of the room, he wiped his brow and then used the rest of his strength to lift the Gunblade.  
  
Don't worry Yuffie I'll stop that... He trailed off as he saw his opponent. Slowly his frown turned into a grin and then it became a huge smile that went across his face. He began to laugh and couldn't stop for a very long time.  
  
Beside him was Aerith, who was also grinning, but she managed to stop from laughing, though it seemed to be with great difficulty. Yuffie was on the floor rolling around in fits of laughter. Kairi was also giggling hysterically.  
  
And in the middle stood Cloud, whose hair had managed to turn a light shade of pink.  
  
It's not FUNNY! He yelled at his friends.  
  
We know Cloud, Aerith said, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. But the hand began to shake as Aerith tried to suppress another fit of giggles.  
  
I hate you all! He yelled and then he stormed off.  
  
Oh dear, Aerith said to herself. She turned to the others who were still laughing, We should all be ashamed of ourselves. Poor Cloud has never had a bad hair day in his life and now he has one and we all laugh at him. We all know how much his hair means to him.  
  
They all stopped laughing at that. They knew the truth. Cloud's father had been by Ansem a year ago. Leaving him with the family cape, a Buster Sword and a bottle of hair gel, telling Cloud that it would help him be a ladies man. As funny as it sounded to someone who wasn't from Hollow Bastion, those who lived there knew what it meant. To be meant you were going to be used to help the world. But the children didn't know that. The only thing that children knew about those who were was that they didn't come back.  
  
You're right Aerith, Yuffie said, feeling ashamed. Neither of her parents had been , but her grandfather had.  
  
muttered Squall. Neither of his parents had been either, but his mom had died a long time ago.  
  
I'm sorry, Kairi whispered, beginning to cry. Both of her parents had been , which was why she lived with her grandmother.  
  
Aerith looked at them all, each one of them had someone who had been lost long ago. Aerith had lost her mother, when she was . She wiped the tears out of her eyes.  
  
Let's go find the Cloud.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Hey Pinky, someone mocked from down the hall.  
  
Cloud kept walking, heading toward the garage where Cid worked. Cloud thought that maybe Cid would know a way to get the pink out of his hair.  
  
What the hell didja do to yer hair? Cid asked when he saw Cloud.  
  
I don't want to talk about it, Cloud murmured, Do you know how to get the pink out?  
  
No clue.  
  
Thanks anyway, Cloud told him and then got up to leave.  
  
What's bugging you kid, it has to be more than your hair, Cid wanted to know.  
  
It's just...I wish my friends would be a little nicer sometimes. They all laughed at me, even Aerith! I felt like such a loser, maybe I am.  
  
Yer not a loser kid. Your friends are good kids, I'm sure they'll apologize once they realize that they hurt you.  
  
I don't want them to know that they hurt me, I have to be strong. For my dad.  
  
Hey Cloud! Someone yelled for him.  
  
He turned around to see all four of his friends standing there. Squall nodded, Yuffie grinned, Kairi waved and Aerith was running towards him as fast as she could.  
  
When she reached him, she wrapped her arms around him. He let her hug him for a few seconds before gently breaking out of her grip, he didn't want to be thought of as a softy. She looked up at him, her eyes full of tears and guilt.  
  
I'm sorry Cloud. I really love your hair, She whispered to him.  
  
He smiled at her and then turned back to the others. Yuffie was screaming something.  
  
I told you she thinks you're hot!  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: Wow that was sappy. This is for Jade Phoenix who wanted Cloud's story and DeathDragon66 who asked for Cid. Don't worry he'll be in more, he's mainly going to be used as the guy they go to for advise. Especially Yuffie.  
  
This chapter tells about the . The are the people Ansem took and used as experiments for the Heartless.  
  
Anyway that's all. Until next time.


	4. Yuffie's Boyfriend

**The Days Before  
**-Squirrel Tamer  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.  
  
**Yuffie's Boyfriend  
  
**Squall hates me, doesn't he? Yuffie spoke aloud. At first glance it would seem as though she was talking to herself, but soon after she spoke, a middle-aged man rolled out from under the Gummi ship he was working on.  
  
Stop being a baby, O'course he don't hate ya! Squall's yer friend, Cid told her. Yuffie always came to him when she needed advice or just some one to talk to. She said that she couldn't talk to Squall or Cloud, because they were boys, she didn't like talking to Aerith because the older girl would tell her something that her mother might tell her and Kairi was too little to understand, even though she was only two years younger than Yuffie herself. So instead of going to her friends she came to Cid.  
  
She liked being around Cid because he didn't care how dirty or smelly he was. She liked him because sometimes he would slip and then accidentally teach her words that made her mother gasp. She also liked him because he wasn't afraid to tell her when she was being a baby. But mainly she liked him because he knew how to make her feel better. He didn't offer her sympathy, he just came out and told her what she should do to feel right.  
  
So every couple days, Yuffie would make her way down to the garage to find Cid working on some king of strange flying ship. His materials consisted of strange blocks that seemed ancient. When Yuffie asked what they were, he told her that they were a substance used to create flying ships that would be able to get out of the world. Yuffie wasn't exactly sure what that meant, but it was fascinating to watch him work. At least it was fascinating until her tiny attention span snapped and she ran off to do something else.  
  
But he always treats me like a baby. He says things to Cloud and Aerith and when I ask him about it, he says I wouldn't understand. And when Cloud and him go to train with those large swords of theirs and I ask to come along, he says that I'd hurt myself. And then they let Aerith go with to watch, and I'm stronger than Aerith! He hates me! Yuffie cried, then she plopped herself down on Cid's spinning chair and twirled herself in circles until she got too dizzy to see straight.  
  
Cid waited until she let some of her steam off before speaking.  
  
Maybe he wouldn't treat ya like a baby if ya stopped actin' like one. You come cryin' to me everytime something happens that ya don't like. You gotta start tryin' to solve yer own problems. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy yer company, but perhaps you should spend more time with yer friends.  
  
I'm not a baby, Yuffie mumbled.  
  
Well ya sure are actin' like one.  
  
I don't have to take this! I'm leaving! And with that Yuffie stomped out of the room.  
  
See ya tomorrow, Yuffie, Cid muttered under his breath.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Five minutes later, Yuffie was still sulking when Aerith found her. Behind her was Kairi, who kept a firm grasp on Siru.  
  
Guess what, Yuffie? Cloud and Squall are going to battle and they agreed that you and Kairi could come and watch. Don't worry, they've agreed to keep it rated at least PG, because they're using wooden swords that they've made. Though Squall is sulking about not being able to use the Gun part of his Gunblade.  
  
Yuffie just sat there sulking.  
  
Come on Yuffie, it'll be fun! With that Aerith turned and ran out the doors, followed closely by Kairi and then a very reluctant Yuffie.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Would you guys hurry up, Cloud yelled at the two girls who were still slowly climbing down the ledges to the bottom of the Rising Falls. Yuffie had made it to the bottom awhile ago, while Aerith and Kairi struggled.  
  
Why do you guys have to train down here? You know we'll all be in big trouble if we get caught! Aerith screamed down, slightly nauseated by the realization of the long fall that would occur if she even slipped just a little.  
  
She swayed a bit, overcome by dizziness and then she fell.  
  
Everyone yelled in unison, but only Cloud moved. He ran underneath and caught her as she fell. She was extremely terrified, but not damaged in any other way.  
  
Squall made his way up to where Kairi stood trembling, both hands wrapped tight around Siru, it was easy to see that she was frightened by Aerith's fall, obviously not wanting to do the same herself. Squall easily lifted her and slowly made his way down to the bottom.  
  
He reached the bottom and found a very shaky Aerith, and a sulky Yuffie. Only Cloud seemed unmuffled, the pink in his hair had only come out two days ago.  
  
You ready? Squall asked.  
  
Cloud nodded. They went to separate sides of the big ledge at the bottom and the battle began.  
  
Squall and Cloud fought. Aerith watched with worry. Kairi clapped. And Yuffie still sulked.  
  
Squall aimed a heavy blow at Cloud, who dodged it narrowly and swung his own sword, which connected straight with Squall's head. Which sent him backwards, he swayed for a moment and then he fell.  
  
Yuffie cried and ran over to her now unconscious friend.  
  
Oh f-  
  
Aerith screeched at him pointing to Kairi, but not bothering to point to Yuffie, because Yuffie already knew a handful of swears, from all the time she spent with Cid.  
  
Squall? Wake up Squall! Yuffie pleaded with the unconscious lump.  
  
Guess we better take him to the infirmary, Cloud announced, and then attempted to lift the older boy only to fall over. Looks like I'm going to need some help.  
  
I'll go, Aerith told him, but Cloud shook his head.  
  
You can't. Someone has to stay to take Kairi back up and it will take forever for you to get to the top.  
  
Then I'll go, Came Yuffie's voice, Aerith can help Kairi and I'll go with you, I'm the fastest climber plus I'm strong. And once we make it to the top, I'll run and get Cid to hold him while we go tell the people in the infirmary what happened.  
  
But you're only six years old! Cloud protested, And Squall would kill me if I let a little kid help him.  
  
Well it seems like I'm all you've got. We can't send one of us to get help while the others wait here because then we'll get in big trouble for being here. Yuffie said angrily.  
  
I guess you're right, Cloud muttered, Okay. Me and Yuffie will carry Squall up first and then Aerith and Kairi will follow. And don't look down this time Aerith.  
  
All right.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Do you think he'll be okay?  
  
Cloud turned towards the six year old that was sitting on the chair next to his. They were sitting beside Squall's bed in the infirmary. Squall was still unconscious, but they said he would come out of it soon.  
  
He'll be fine Yuffie. Stop worrying so much, Cloud told her.  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes before Cloud's stomach began to rumble. He looked around for a snack table and spotted one in the hall.  
  
Stay here Yuffie, I'll be right back. And than he walked out of the room.  
  
A few seconds after Cloud left, Squall began to stir. He sat up rubbing his eyes.  
  
W-where am I?  
  
In the infirmary of Hollow Bastion, Yuffie told him.  
  
Who are you? And who am I? What's going on? Squall asked in a confused daze.  
  
Yuffie grinned.  
  
Don't you remember Squall?  
  
Who's Squall?  
  
Her grin grew even wider, knowing that his memory loss could be used to her advantage.  
  
You're Squall silly!  
  
I am?  
  
Of course. And the reason you're here is because you were injured in a terrible fight against that guy, Yuffie then turned and pointed to Cloud.  
  
Why were we fighting?  
  
Because you were fighting for my love!  
  
For your love?  
  
Of course. You're my boyfriend!  
  
I am?  
  
Yes. And since you're my boyfriend you better go out there and finish the battle!  
  
Squall looked over at Yuffie and nodded.  
  
I will fight that man for your love my sweet!  
  
And with that Squall leapt out of his cot and charged out the door, straight at Cloud.  
  
Squall! You're awake! Good because you see- Cloud began.  
  
Shut your mouth you sniveling coward! How dare you try to steal my love from me?! Ill tear your throat out! Squall interrupted.  
  
What are you talking about? What love? Cloud asked confusedly.  
  
Squall said pointing to Yuffie, who shrugged her shoulders and pretended to have no idea what he was talking about.  
  
You can have her Squall, Cloud told his friend and then turned to Yuffie, I don't know what's going on here, but I'm going to find out.  
  
I have done it love, you are mine! Squall shouted joyfully, then he lifted Yuffie up and carried her out of the infirmary.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Are you sure about this, my pet? Squall asked the little girl who was gently placing a frilly, pink hat on his head.  
  
Of course Squall. I am your girlfriend after all! She said sweetly.  
  
Squall gazed at his appearance in the full length mirror in front of him, wondering if scarlet lipstick was really for him. Somehow he felt himself longing for something more dangerous. Like battling with that Cloud person. But Yuffie said that they would always get dressed up and then go outside to show _everyone.  
_  
He only wished he could remember.  
  
Let's go show Aerith and Kairi, they'll love you! Yuffie cried happily.  
  
But I don't want anyone else to love me. Just you Yuffie. Squall told her.  
  
For a moment Yuffie couldn't speak, she was really beginning to like the new Squall.  
  
  
  
For what? He asked.  
  
For being so sweet. Why don't you go out a while, I'll be there in a minute.  
  
Squall left the room and Yuffie turned her back to the door. She didn't notice that the door was slowly opening and someone was listening.  
  
I can't believe I'm doing this! I feel so horrible, using Squall's amnos-...amnes-...memory loss to make him think he's my boyfriend. And now I'm making him dress up like a girl and parade around in front of everyone. But then again, this is to get him back for treating me like a baby and- Yuffie trailed on.  
  
Cloud removed his ear from the door, he had heard enough. He turned and walked in the direction Squall had gone, while taking out his wooden sword.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ow! What the heck are you doing Cloud?! Squall yelled at his friend who had just hit him on the head with a wooden sword. Squall reached towards his head to see if he was bleeding only to touch something very frilly. He took it off his head and screamed.  
  
It was a frilly, pink hat.  
  
What is going on?! He cried, beginning to notice the pale pink mini skirt he was wearing.  
  
Cloud said simply.  
  
What she do now? He groaned.  
  
Took advantage of your temporary amnesia.  
  
That's it, she's dead.  
  
Why don't you do pay backs?  
  
Like what?  
  
She seems to have grown attached to the _new, frillier _you. So why don't you dump her?  
  
Dump her?  
  
Yeah, she told you she was your girlfriend.  
  
Fine, I'll dump her.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Hello muffin, Squall said.  
  
Hi Squall.  
  
We have to talk dumpling.  
  
  
  
Look pumpkin its ove-  
  
I'm so sorry Squall! You're not my boyfriend, I lied to get you back for being mean and I'm sorry. I'll help you get your memory back I promise! She yelled at him.  
  
Squall looked shocked by the sudden outburst.  
  
He fumbled.  
  
The thing is...well...I really liked playing with you today. You were really nice to me and...before you get your memory back and start forgetting about me again...I want you to know that I...I...love you.  
  
Then she threw her arms around the older boy, who couldn't seem to move. All thoughts of his anger of a few minutes ago flew out of his head as he sat there paralyzed. But soon he began to smile and then he wrapped his own arms around her.  
  
I love you too, kid.  
  
Yuffie asked him, but then realized what it meant, You mean, you remember?  
  
He nodded.  
  
She just hugged him tighter.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: Don't take this chapter the wrong way. Yuffie has a slight crush on him, but he still thinks of her as a little sister.  
  
This story was pretty long don't you think? At least compared to the last one.  
  
The next one will be about Kairi, since she's the only one left. Hope to see you back for that.  
  
Look I put more Cid in this chapter, isn't it amazing. I'm going to try and imply that the adults think he's crazy, because he was always tinkering around with the Gummi ships claiming that he could fly to another world. But the kids think he's fun for an old guy, especially Yuffie as you can see in this chapter.  
  
I suppose that's all, thanks for all of the reviews, they make me smile. :)


	5. Kairi's Bear

**The Days Before  
**-Squirrel Tamer  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.  
  
**Kairi's Bear  
  
**Do you want one lump or two? Kairi asked her bear. THREE?! Wow Siru you're a little piggy today!  
  
Kairi looked towards the door as someone knocked on it.  
  
I wonder who that could be? She wondered aloud.  
  
She went and opened the door to find another little girl with her hair pulled back in pigtails standing there. Kairi remembered that her name was Eva.  
  
Hi Kairi. I was just wondering if you wanted to come play hide and seek with me and my friends? She asked hopefully.  
  
Of course, hold on while I go get Siru.  
  
You'd better not bring him Kairi, he might get dirty. Eva warned.  
  
I guess you're right... Kairi was reluctant to leave Siru, but she had never been invited to play with the other kids her age before. Most of them thought she was weird for hanging out with kids who were older than her.  
  
Then come on let's go! And then Eva yanked her out of the room.  
  
As they turned the corner two figures crept into the little girl's room. They looked around until they found what they were looking for. They grabbed it and then ran out of the room like banshees.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Two hours later Kairi came waltzing into her room.  
  
Oh Siru...I had so much fun! Hide and go seek is the best game ever. Maybe I'll play it with Aerith sometime and- Kairi stopped abruptly. Her mouth was open in horror. She ran around the room looking everywhere. Checking under everything.  
  
But the fact remained that Siru was gone.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A long piercing scream echoed throughout what seemed like all of Hollow Bastion. The scream slowly turned into a ghostly wail, like the kind a mother would make if you took away their child.  
  
Out of everyone who heard the scream only four of them really knew what it was. They had heard it only once before, and it still gave them nightmares.  
  
Aerith ran to where Cloud stood with Yuffie and Squall.  
  
Kairi's lost Siru. She murmured and they all nodded in agreement.  
  
A few seconds later a small figure flew towards them. The figure seemed to be going faster than they had thought humanly possible. They all stared in fear, remembering the last time that Kairi had lost Siru. They hoped she had just misplaced him like last time and prayed that he could easily be found.  
  
Kairi reached them. Her face was streaked with tears.  
  
Someone has stolen Siru, She said quietly. There was no uncertainty in her statement. She looked at each one of them separately.  
That someone is going to pay.  
  
You probably just misplaced him like last time, Yuffie told her trying to break the tension. Kairi's eyes darted sharply towards Yuffie.  
  
Why do you think that? Maybe _you _misplaced him for me?  
  
No...I-I didn't take Siru!  
  
Kairi snapped at her, You always steal things and cause trouble! It must be you!  
  
I only steal Squall's things! Yuffie protested.  
  
Usually that's all you steal. But now you're stealing even more. You wanted Siru all to yourself, didn't you?  
  
  
  
Yuffie, did you take Kairi's bear? Aerith asked her.  
  
  
  
Cause if you did, now would be a very good time to give him back. She told her friend.  
  
Better give him back Yuffie. She may kill you if you don't. Squall warned her.  
  
But I-  
  
Just give Kairi her bear back Yuffie! Cloud yelled at her.  
  
I DIDN'T STEAL HER _STUPID _BEAR!!!!!!  
  
Siru isn't stupid... Kairi whispered.  
  
WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH ABOUT A STUPID BEAR ANYWAY?!?!?! Yuffie was yelling now.  
  
Because he's all I have left...  
  
What do you mean Kairi? Aerith asked soothingly.  
  
Mommy and Daddy gave him to me before they... She couldn't finish her sentence, she was crying too much.  
  
Before they were chosen, Squall finished for her.  
  
Kairi nodded.  
  
Don't worry Kairi, we'll help you find Siru. Aerith told her and the others agreed.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Kairi was bawling her eyes out, but this time it was on purpose. All a part of Cloud's plan. At first they were reluctant to try any plan of Cloud's, because they never seemed to work, but after an hour past and no one else had thought of anything, they decided to at least try it.  
  
Kairi what's the matter? Aerith who had just to walk by asked.  
  
Someone stoled my bear! She cried between sobs.  
  
There was a noise from around the corner, like someone trying to stifle a snicker.  
  
Here Yuffie, you can have this bear, Aerith soothed, handing Yuffie one of her own bears from home.  
  
Thanks Aerith, I feel better now.  
  
No problem. Now put that bear down and let's go play.  
  
  
  
Then they ran out of sight.   
  
From around the other corner, emerged two figures. They ran headfirst for the bear, only to trip over a piece of string and then be tackled to the ground by Squall and Cloud with Yuffie whooping in the background.  
  
Kairi and Aerith came back and Kairi gasped at what she saw.  
  
Vino? Emos? But you're Eva's two brothers. You three are triplets!  
  
Why did you little kids steal Kairi's bear?  
  
Because us three always played together, but then one day Eva only wanted to hang out with girls. We got angry...We took things from her other friends too. But they didn't care and didn't notice. So when we saw how much Kairi cared about that dumb bear we knew that it was the perfect thing to steal. That will teach her for playing with our sister!  
  
VINO AND EMOS ZAMINO!!!  
  
  
  
JUST WAIT UNTIL I TELL MOM! GIVE KAIRI HER BEAR BACK RIGHT NOW! AND TELL ME WHERE EVERYTHING ELSE IS TOO!!!  
  
Oh man... Vino muttered.  
  
We're dead... Emos complained.  
  
They didn't notice Kairi until it was to late. By then both of them had bloody noses and were crying like babies.  
  
That'll teach you for stealing my Siru! Kairi screamed as Cloud and Squall pulled her off of them.  
  
Squall gasped in surprise.  
  
Vino! Emos! Are you okay? That's it, you aren't my friend anymore Kairi! Eva yelled at her.  
  
I don't care! I already have the bestest friends in the whole world! All I want now is Siru.  
  
Here he is, Cloud told her as he pulled the bear out of Vino's pack. Kairi grabbed him and hugged him tight.  
  
she sighed.  
  
She then turned to her four friends and smiled.  
  
She whispered and then she hugged everyone one of them.  
  
Was Squall's response.  
  
Don't go all soft on me. Was Cloud's.  
  
Aerith hugged her back and Yuffie tried to run away.  
  
You guys are the best! Kairi shouted happily.  
  
  
  
*End.*  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: WOOHOO!!! Little kids kick a-*sees Kairi looking at her with innocent eyes* booty!!! Yeah...heh heh...Little kids kick booty...  
  
Here's Kairi's story for those who are still reading this. I didn't get any reviews in the last chapter. Maybe it was because of the Yuffie and Squall moment. Oh well...I think I'll start from the top again, with Squall's chapter next. I want to do a Squall babysits one, where in some bizarre twist of fate Squall ends up having to babysit Yuffie _and _Kairi. What do you guys think?  
  
Anyways that's all for me! See ya for the next chapter(whenever that happens).


	6. Squall Babysits

**The Days Before  
**-Squirrel Tamer  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.  
  
**Squall Babysits  
  
  
**I'm going to kill Yuffie Kisaragi one of these days. Squall Leonhart mumbled to himself.  
  
He was walking down one of the hallways he rarely ever visited. It was the section where the wealthier families lived. He was going to find Yuffie to retrieve the necklace he had bought to give to Rinoa for her birthday in hopes that she might start to like him back.  
  
He put his hand to the door, but before he could knock it was flung open.  
  
Oh dear, you're not the babysitter! Yuffie's mother cried. We're going to miss the banquet! Unless... She turned to Squall who was still standing there. You'll watch Yuffie for us won't you?  
  
  
  
That's a good boy. We'll pay you if you do it for us. Yuffie's father and I are going to a banquet being held for Lord Ansem. We'll be back around midnight. I suppose that's all then. Ciao!  
  
And with that she and he husband ran out the door.  
  
Squall said to their retreating backs.  
  
Came a little girl's voice.  
  
Hi, Yuffie.  
  
_You're_ our babysitter?  
  
  
  
That's when he noticed Kairi sitting on Yuffie's couch eating a bowl of popcorn and watching T.V.  
  
I need to sit down. He cried. Babysitting was not for him. He could barely even take care of himself.  
  
Sit down? I don't think so! We want to play! Yuffie yelled happily. Kairi turned her eyes to Yuffie.  
  
I wanna play too! She said, Can we play dress up? I want to be the princess!  
  
No way! I am not playing dress up with a bunch of little kids. Squall protested.  
  
You'll play dress up if you want this back! Yuffie giggled merrily, holding out a box with a carefully wrapped necklace inside. Squall lunged at the girl.  
  
Give it to me! He yelled.  
  
Catch Kairi! Yuffie cried and then threw the box to the little girl who made a surprising catch and then ran out of the room. Yuffie laughed and ran out behind her.  
  
Squall groaned and then followed Yuffie out the door.  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
Oh crap. He mumbled. He had followed Yuffie all the way to the banquet. The very important banquet. A banquet that now had two little girls running around in it.  
  
Guess I better go find them. He sighed. Then slowly he made his way through the crowds of people.  
  
Excuse me boy! But do you have a reservation? Someone asked him. The man had a long pointed nose. And was looking into a booklet that seemed to be filled with names.  
  
  
  
I didn't think so.  
  
Hold it right there, Ula. This boy is with me. Came a voice from below Squall's line of vision.  
  
Of course Miss Yuffie.  
  
Then Yuffie pulled on Squall's hand and led him past the many rows of tables to one where Kairi sat eating a bowl of ice cream. Her whole face was covered in a sticky mess. Squall sat next to Yuffie in a daze. He had never seen this hall before. It was amazing. He knew it was one of the halls where only the rich could go.  
  
Its pretty here isn't it? A voice said in his ear. He turned to Yuffie and nodded.  
  
Yeah...Maybe I'll be able to take Rinoa here someday. He said dreamily.  
  
Yuffie scowled at him.  
  
Hey! You happen to be on a date right now! You shouldn't be talking about other girl's in front of us!  
  
Squall asked Yuffie.  
  
Yes. It's a double date. That means that you get two dates. Me and Kairi!  
  
  
  
You have to be our date tonight or else we won't tell you where we hid the necklace.  
  
Squally Wally's our datey watey! Kairi cried out in a sing-song voice.  
  
Fine. But you better give the necklace back. And we have to go somewhere else because we aren't supposed to be here. Okay?  
  
Yuffie looked at Kairi for a moment.  
  
Well...all right.  
  
Then they both leapt up and each one grabbed one of Squall's hands.  
  
Let's go!  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
I love burgers! Yuffie said happily.  
  
Good because that's all I can afford. Squall told her. They were at the nearest fast food restaurant they could find. Kairi looked at the burger in front of her and grimaced. What's wrong Kairi? He asked her.  
  
I don't like eating things that were alive once. She told him.  
  
Oh sorry, I forgot to tell you Squall, Kairi's a vege-vege-  
  
He offered.  
  
Yeah that.  
  
Siru's a vebetearial too. Kairi told him.  
  
He corrected. Don't worry. I'll go get you a salad.  
  
Kairi told him.  
  
Hey look! Yuffie yelled excitedly.  
  
Squall asked.  
  
Cloud and Aerith just came out of the movie theatre together. I bet they were on a date! She turned to Kairi, Let's go be childish and mock them.  
  
That's mean Yuffie! Kairi told her, But let's go!  
  
Then they ran out followed by Squall.  
  
Hey, wait!  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
This isn't a date! Cloud yelled for the fifth time while Yuffie just danced around him, mocking them. Aerith also tried telling her it wasn't a date.  
  
Well what are _you_ doing? Cloud asked her giving up.  
  
Me and Kairi are on a date with Squall.  
  
Squall felt himself go numb all over. His life was ending. This couldn't possibly be real. He had to be dead.  
  
Really? I didn't think you were really his type Yuffie. Aerith told her.  
  
Of course I am. He's just to shy to admit it.  
  
Dead. Dead. Dead.  
  
Wow! Hey Squall how comes you never told us that you and Yuffie were an item? Cloud said, trying his hardest to suppress his laughter.  
  
Dead.  
  
Hello Squall.  
  
This couldn't be happening to him.  
  
  
  
Not now.  
  
Hi, Rinoa. He croaked out. Then he heard Yuffie pipe in.  
  
Squall's on a date with Kairi and me. Isn't that a surprise Rinoa? Big tough Squall going out with little old me.  
  
Suddenly he felt himself snap.  
  
Actually Rinoa. Yuffie's just a little crazy. She likes to pretend that I like her so that she doesn't have to admit to herself that _no one _likes her. She doesn't really have any friends. We just pretend to like her because we feel bad for her. He told her.  
  
He saw Yuffie staring at him. The hurt was obvious in her eyes. He instantly began to feel like a real jerk.  
  
Yuffie I- He tried to say but then she ran off.  
  
He cried, Aerith watch Kairi for me okay?  
  
Of course.  
  
Then he tore after Yuffie. She had managed to make it to a small garden area. Where three trees grew.  
  
He yelled. YUFFIE! Please come out! I'm sorry!  
  
NO YOU'RE NOT!!! He heard her yell. Then he spotted her climbing the tallest tree she could find.  
  
Yuffie come down! He yelled.  
  
NO! You don't like me! You hate me! Well I hate you too! She cried and climbed even higher.  
  
He was right beneath her but he didn't start climbing. He had never been good at climbing trees.  
  
No I won't and-  
  
*SNAP*  
  
Yuffie screamed and grabbed onto the closest branch she could. But her legs dangled and her hands were already beginning to slip.  
  
Squall screamed.  
  
I'm gonna die! Squall help! She cried.  
  
You'll fall before I can reach you! You'll have to let go and then I'll catch you! He told her.  
  
No! You'll drop me! You hate me!  
  
Yuffie, I promise that I'll never let anything happen to you! Remember that I love you kid!  
  
You promise I'll be okay?  
  
I promise. Now let go on three. ONE! TWO!  
  
Yuffie shut her eyes tight.  
  
  
  
She let go and fell right into Squall's arms. She opened her eyes and smiled.  
  
You really don't hate me.  
  
Of course not.  
  
Y'know that was kinda fun.  
  
We are not doing that again!  
  
How about tomorrow?  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
And then the snow stopped. Rimo had done it. He had stopped the blizzard. The townspeople were glad and they rejoiced. But Rimo was not happy. He had grown to love the snow. But he knew it would come again. It always did.  
  
Squall yawned and looked at the two little girls snuggled against him. Kairi had Siru in one hand and the thumb on her other hand in her mouth. Yuffie just lay beside him.  
  
He slowly got up so he didn't disturb them.  
  
  
  
Yeah, Yuffie?  
  
He turned to face the six year old who was sitting up and staring at him. She pulled something out of her pocket.  
  
Here's the necklace. She told him and then handed it out to him.  
  
Keep it, He told her, I don't think Rinoa will even want to look at me for awhile. Plus it looks better on you.  
  
  
  
Yeah. Although it does have her birthstone color.  
  
No it doesn't.  
  
  
  
Her birthday's in December. Mine's in November. You got her my birthstone color.  
  
I guess it was meant for you then.  
  
Thank's Squall and I'm sorry for today.  
  
Just promise me one thing.  
  
What's that?  
  
That you won't force me on another date for at least another week. He said and then held out his hand for her to shake.  
  
She looked at it for a moment and then furiously shook it up and down.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: Here's chapter 6. Hope you like it. The next is a two part one. It's going to be a big dance and.... well I guess you'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for so many reviews on the last chapter. They are what I live for.


	7. The Dance: Part 1

**The Days Before  
**-Squirrel Tamer  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.  
  
**The Dance: Part 1  
  
  
**Aerith, Squall, Cloud, Kairi! Look at this! Yuffie cried excitedly as she ran at full speed down the steps only to trip and tumble down them.  
  
Her four friends ran over to her. Squall helped her to her feet while Aerith checked to make sure she hadn't broken anything. Yuffie complained that she wasn't a baby but they wouldn't let her go until Aerith said she was fine.  
  
Stop treating me like a baby! I'm six years old! She yelled at them.  
  
We wouldn't treat you like a baby if you'd stop acting like one. Cloud told her.  
  
Then I guess you don't want me to tell you the big news. She said turning away from them.  
  
Big news? Squall asked.  
  
First you all have to apologize.  
  
Fine. We're sorry Yuffie. They all told her.  
  
Music to my ears. She said happily.  
  
Now what's the big news? Aerith asked the girl.  
  
There's going to be a dance for all kids ages five to eighteen! And its one of those where the girls get to ask the guys! She told them all excitedly. Neither Squall or Cloud's expression changed, but Aerith's face turned into one of pure delight. At least until she felt a tugging on her skirt.  
  
But I'm only four, Kairi said to Aerith, her dark blue eyes beginning to fill with tears.  
  
I guess that you won't be able to go then Kairi. Aerith told the girl softly.  
  
We'll just see about that! Kairi muttered crazily before running off.  
  
She took that better than I expected, Yuffie told them.  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
I'm torn Cid.  
  
What are you talking about girl? The pilot asked the young ninja sitting beside him.  
  
Do you think I should ask Squall to this dance thing? She asked him.  
  
How should I know?!  
  
Aren't you going?  
  
I believe there's an age limit. And I don't dance none either. So its probably best that I don't go. He said chuckling a little.  
  
Too bad. Then we could have gone together.  
  
Why would ya want to go to a dance with an old man?  
  
Cause all the young ones smell funny.  
  
Well, what makes you think I'd want to go to a dance with a little girl like you?  
  
Because otherwise I'd have superglued you to your chair.  
  
Good point. He told her.  
  
So do you think I should ask him? Yuffie asked him again.  
  
Cid asked confused.  
  
Yuffie yelled in his ear.  
  
Ya don' have to shout kid. I'm right   
  
Your such a useless old fart! Why do I even come to you when you're too deaf to even hear what I'm saying to you?!  
  
What'cha say, kid?  
  
Yuffie growled and then stormed out of the room. When he was sure she was gone he let out a sigh and then pulled a pizza out from under one of the ships.  
  
Thought she'd never leave...  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
I bet you five Munny Yuffie asks me to this stupid dance.  
  
I'm not betting. I believe you. Cloud told his friend. Are you going to go with her if she asks?  
  
I might as well...it's not like Rinoa's going to ask me. Squall replied, So me and Yuffie. You and Aerith.  
  
Me and Aerith?  
  
Well you are dating.  
  
No we aren't!  
  
Really? I was so sure.  
  
Just shut-up Squall.  
  
If _she_ asks will you go with her? Squall asked his friend.  
  
  
  
Why don't you just admit it?  
  
Admit what?  
  
That you like her.  
  
  
  
No Cid. Of course I mean Aerith! Squall said sarcastically.  
  
I don't like Aerith!  
  
Squall smiled to himself.  
  
Then why are you blushing?  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
Don't I own anything that isn't pink?! Aerith cried out.  
  
Yuffie looked up from her spot on Aerith's bed. When she noticed the flower girl going through the entire closet she sighed and laid back down.  
  
I haven't seen Kairi lately. Yuffie mumbled.  
  
Oh, she's still upset about not being able to go to the dance.  
  
Why are you looking through your dresses?  
  
Because its a _formal _dance.  
  
Which means?  
  
Dresses are required.  
  
Yuffie's eyes suddenly bulged out of her sockets, causing her to look like a deer caught in headlights.  
  
A dress?!  
  
Of course.  
  
Oh, f-  
  
~in the room next door~  
  
Fire truck! One woman yelled.  
  
That's right! Her husband yelled while jumping up and down.  
  
The couple in the room with them looked very glum.  
  
We never win at charades. The wife complained.  
  
~back with Aerith and Yuffie~  
  
  
Aerith! Yuck! Okay, okay! I won't say it again! Just get the soap out of my mouth! Yuffie cried.  
  
That'll teach you to say words like that again! I think you're spending to much time around Cid. You're only six for crying out loud! Aerith scolded. Then she turned and went back to looking through all of her clothes for something nice to wear.  
  
Yuffie wiped her mouth again. Yet somehow it still tasted like soap.  
  
Why don't you just buy something new?  
  
I suppose I could...I have saved up forty Munny. How much have you saved? You're going to need a dress, you know.  
  
I don't have any Munny saved.  
  
I guess you could borrow some of mine...  
  
Don't worry. I'll just swipe a thousand from my dad.  
  
Aerith's mouth dropped.  
  
A thousand Munny? Don't you think he'll notice?  
  
Are you kidding me? I could take five thousand and he wouldn't even wonder where it went.  
  
You'd think with all that Munny you could dress a little nicer.  
  
Funny. My mom says the exact same thing.  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
Why are we buying tuxes? We don't even have dates yet Cloud.  
  
At least we can be prepared.  
  
Yeah, sure, prepared. I'll give you prepared, right up your- Ow!  
  
They had rounded the corner and bumped right into Aerith and Yuffie. Yuffie was on her feet in an instant, but Aerith seemed unable to get up. Which they soon found out was due to the overwhelming number of small coins in her pocket.  
  
What's with all the Mini's?(A/N: Now going to be their word for pennies.) Cloud asked her.  
  
For any donation places I find. I always give them my spare Mini's. Aerith told them.  
  
Don't you think you're carrying a little too many? Squall asked her.  
  
Cloud held out his arm for her to grab and she grasped it to pull herself up. But when she stood up she swayed a little and fell right into Cloud's arms. She blushed immediately and excused herself as she grabbed Yuffie's arm and pulled her along.  
  
But I was just about to ask Squall to go to the dance with me. Yuffie complained.  
  
We'll do that later.  
  
But what if Rinoa asks him?  
  
Then she asks him. You'll live.  
  
Why are you being so nervous all of a sudden?  
  
I'm not nervous.  
  
Yuffie thought for a moment and then she smirked.  
  
You want to ask Cloud to the dance don't you?  
  
No way! You're crazy Yuffie.  
  
Aerith and Cloud sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
No stinkin' way! Yuffie yelled.  
  
But you look adorable! Aerith told her.  
  
Yuffie stood in front of a full length mirror. The dress she was wearing was one that Aerith had picked out. It was a pale blue dress with flowers all over it and big puffy sleeves. The collar was almost like the sleeves themselves. It was large and puffy and gave the appearance that Yuffie was neckless.  
  
Aerith kept pushing that she looked cute but Yuffie refused. So she tried on seventeen dresses before she finally settled for a plain yellow sundress. Aerith agreed that it would be all right for her to wear sandals with the sundress.  
  
What about you Aerith? Yuffie asked while they walked down rows of store fronts.  
  
Something cheap. She laughed. She was a lot happier because she had found a suitable charity to give her Mini's to. She turned to go into a second hand store when Yuffie grabbed her arm and dragged her down the street.  
  
No way! This dress is on me. Think of it as a very late birthday gift.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
What is it Yuffie? He asked her although he was fairly sure he knew what she wanted.  
  
Will you go to the dance with me?  
  
Do you promise not to embarrass me? And if I want to dance with someone else you won't bite them? He asked.  
  
All right.  
  
Then I guess I'll go with you.  
  
Hey, Cloud.  
  
Hi Aerith.  
  
Well I was just wondering and...  
  
  
  
Do you like cake? I love cake. Especially birthday cake. Aerith said. Her nervous tension had risen so high that she couldn't even ask him to got to the dance.  
  
Are you okay Aerith? He asked looking worried.  
  
She swallowed hard and then nodded. She then excused herself and dashed into a restroom.  
  
What was that about? Squall asked.  
  
Cloud shrugged.  
  
Long time no see.  
  
Cloud whirled around only to be met with his best friend of five years ago.  
  
Hi Tifa.  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
Sorry about that Cloud. I just got a little light headed. What I meant to ask you was would you like to go to the dance with me?  
  
She almost sighed in relief now that it was over. But then she noticed him staring at his feet.  
  
I-I can't I'm already going with someone. He told her quietly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh...well then I guess I might see you guys there. If I can find a date that is.  
  
Did I hear someone ask for a date?  
  
They watched as Nero(Vino and Emos' 14 year old brother.) slid down the banister and landed right in front of Aerith. They were all shocked at seeing him near them, he usually avoided them. Calling them weirdos of the different ages.  
  
I- uh... Aerith fumbled.  
  
If you'd like I could be your date for tomorrow. He said smiling. Then he whipped out a red rose and handed it to her. Amazingly he had found her soft spot. Flowers.  
  
Its beautiful Nero... She said breathless, I would love to be your date tomorrow.  
  
I'll pick you up at six-thirty then. Good-bye Aerith.  
  
And then he casually strolled away from them. Cloud growled.  
  
I don't like him. He mumbled.  
  
But apparently Aerith does. Yuffie told him pointing to the flower girl who was running her hands over the roses soft petals.  
  
Which made Cloud like Nero even less.  
  
  
  
~~Back in Kairi's room~~  
  
  
Siru sat on a chair waiting while Kairi searched frantically through her toy box for what she was looking for. She suddenly let out a loud Ah ha! and brought forth her treasure. She opened the can of war paint and smeared to large streaks on each cheek.  
  
She turned to Siru and smiled.  
  
Operation: Dance has begun.  
  
  
  
  
*End of part 1*  
~~~~  
A/N:Long chapter here. I'm really tired right now.  
  
Thanks for reviews. I've noticed that I've been getting requests in some of them. Alex Warlorn and RisingDragon want Sephiroth and I won't let them down. He may not be in it for a bit. I've been thinking long and hard where to place him. I would have put him in this one but I just can't see him dancing. He's almost going to be like Riku was on Destiny Islands. He is going to be Cloud's trainer I think. Teaching him how to fight and the like.  
  
To kitsunedemon who wants Chocobos. I have an upcoming chapter that I've been planning just for you. I think after the dance I'm going to do one called Yuffie's Chocobo, where Yuffie admits to having a fear of Chocobos but somehow someone or something gets hurt and the only way to save them is for Yuffie to conquer her fear.  
  
Sound good to you guys? If you guys have anymore requests please tell me. The Chocobo idea never occurred to me until kitsunedemon told me. I'll do my best to make stories out of them.  
  
And I put more Cid in this chapter for DeathDragon66 who asked for him so long ago.


	8. The Dance: Part 2

**The Days Before  
**-Squirrel Tamer  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.  
  
**The Dance: Part 2  
  
  
**Pigtails?! You're putting my hair in pigtails?! Yuffie yelled at the flower girl.  
  
You're going to look adorable Yuffie! Aerith told her friend happily. She had been in a good mood ever since Nero gave her the rose. Now they were in Yuffie's room getting ready for the dance.  
  
How can you like Nero? What about Cloud? Yuffie asked.  
  
Cloud has Tifa. He doesn't need me.  
  
Yeah right... Yuffie muttered under her breath. She remembered Cloud's jealousy when Aerith agreed to go to the dance with Nero. Unlike Aerith, Cloud had been in a really bad mood for the past day. Getting into fights, yelling at the adults and just being altogether mean. Even his idol Sephiroth couldn't get him out of it.  
  
What do you think I should do with my hair? Aerith asked Yuffie.  
  
Leave it down. It looks really pretty that way. She said. Though Yuffie would never admit it she was very jealous of Aerith's beautiful long brown hair.  
  
You think so?  
  
No, but I bet Clou-I mean Nero will. She told her friend.  
  
Maybe I will then. Aerith said with a giggle. Yuffie rolled her eyes as Aerith went off into her own fantasy world. She began humming a tune of her own.  
  
Hollow Bastion to Aerith. Come in Aerith! We still have to get dressed remember? Yuffie said knocking on the flower girl's head.  
  
You're right! Thanks again for the dress Yuffie. It really is beautiful.  
  
It was nothing. That thing was cheap. Only 752 Munny. She said casually.  
  
Aerith grimaced.  
  
Don't remind me. Its going to take forever to pay you back.  
  
I told you, its a gift. I won't except any of your Munny.  
  
Aerith looked like she was about to argue again. But a cold glare from Yuffie held her back. So instead she picked up Yuffie's sundress and held it out to her.  
  
Better go change into your dress Yuffie.  
  
Yuffie just grimaced.  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
Cloud looked around the ballroom which had been decorated with tons of streamers and balloons. He stared up at them for awhile until he felt someone squeeze his hand. He turned to find Tifa staring at him.  
  
Its really pretty in here. Isn't it? She asked him. He saw that she looked rather pretty wearing a long blue dress with her hair pulled back in a rather nicely done bun.  
  
Yeah...Aerith will love it. He told her without thinking and then realizing what he had just said he whirled around to face Tifa, I didn't mean that. It just came out wrong and-  
  
She laughed.  
  
Its all right Cloud. I know that you and Aerith are good friends. Practically brother and sister.  
  
Not exactly... He said. Then he turned to watch all of the couples pour into the ballroom. He saw Squall's crush Rinoa dancing with one of the more popular boys. He watched as his idol Sephiroth walked across the dance floor with a rather pretty girl with red hair.  
  
He glanced towards the steps at the new arrivals just in time to see Yuffie drag Squall as fast as she could towards where he stood.  
  
Hi Cloud! Yuffie said happily. She was looking what one might call adorable in her yellow sundress and pigtails. Cloud was smart enough not to say that she looked cute, knowing that the pigtails and dress were all Aerith's doing and Yuffie would rather be eaten alive then look cute.  
  
Hey Yuffie. Have fun you two. He said, only to receive a glare from Squall.  
  
We will. I'm going to get me some punch. She said and then began dragging Squall to the snack table.  
  
Cloud chuckled to himself and then looked at the stairs again. His laughing stopped abruptly when he saw her.  
  
Aerith's long brown hair was free of its braids and was lying beautifully down her back, with Nero's rose tucked behind her ear. Her lips were a dark red to match her dress. The dress itself was a deep rich red that went down to the floor. It was held up by two straps tied in the back. She wore no jewelry except for a long silver chain with a heart shaped ruby attached.  
  
Cloud found himself mesmerized by her beauty. He almost called out to her. But the moment was broken when someone approached her from behind and slid an arm around her bare shoulders. Cloud let out a low growl.  
  
Are you okay Cloud? Tifa asked him.  
  
He said between clenched teeth.  
  
  
~~Up in the air vents~~  
  
  
Almost there Siru. Kairi told the bear behind her. She had tied a rope around her waist and the other end around Siru and was dragging him along.  
  
She had studied the air vents for almost a day now along with the electric box. She carried wire cutters in her hands and was slowly moving towards her ultimate destination.  
  
She chuckled to herself. No one messes with the little kids. No one.  
  
  
~~Back in the Ballroom~~  
  
  
Are you feeling all right Yuffie? Squall asked the little girl beside him.  
  
Shut-up...fool...*hiccup*....you know what...I never loved you... She said while swaying from side to side. Then she threw up all over her dress. Squall carefully pulled the punch glass out of her hands.  
  
Yuffie groaned and buried herself into Squall's chest.  
  
Make it stop Squall...Everything's spinning...My tummy hurts... She whimpered.  
  
Don't worry Yuffie. You'll be all right. He whispered soothingly. Then he picked her up and headed in the direction of the restrooms. On his way there he passed Cloud and Tifa who were dancing. Although Cloud seemed more focused on watching Aerith and Nero through slitted eyes.  
  
They were dancing closely and Aerith had her eyes closed. She shivered each time Nero rubbed his hands on her back.  
  
You're really beautiful Aerith... He whispered to her. That's why its going to be so hard to do this.  
  
Do what? She asked him her eyes still closed.  
  
he said in her ear and then he reached his hands up and pulled the string that was holding Aerith's dress up. Then he moved away for everyone to see.  
  
But they didn't because before the dress could fall. Cloud was there pressing up against Aerith so that the dress stayed up.  
  
She looked up at him gratefully. He pretended to dance with her while he tied the strap again.  
  
Double knot it this time. She whispered, her face a bright shade of red to match her dress. Then she leaned her head against his chest and took huge gulping breaths trying to calm herself down. When he finished tying the knot he turned to Nero, his face twisted in hatred.  
  
Now don't do anything crazy Cloud. Nero muttered backing away. While Cloud moved slowly towards him.  
  
But then the lights went out.  
  
  
~~In the Air vent again~~  
  
  
What happened to the lights Siru? I didn't cut the wire...but if I didn't cut it then what did? She asked her bear. Then she heard a squeaking noise. She turned on the small flashlight she had and...  
  
~~~~  
  
Help me! A rat! A rat! They all heard someone scream as a figure came tumbling down from the air vent and landed on Nero. Who let out a loud oof and then blacked out.  
  
What's the devil's goin' on in They heard a familiar voice yell and then a candle was lit but sadly was held too close to the sprinklers on the roof. And then the sprinklers went off and everybody was drenched.  
  
Now that's how to crash a party. Yuffie laughed in a half-drunken stupor.  
  
  
~~ten minutes later~~  
  
  
That was very irresponsible young lady! One of the dance administrators told Kairi.  
  
I know. I'm really sorry. Kairi said her big blue eyes beginning to fill with tears. The administrator looked at the girl and almost began sobbing too. She was just too adorable to stay mad at.  
  
I guess you are forgiven and next time we'll make the dance from ages three to eighteen. How about that?  
  
I don't know. The two year olds might not like that. She said slyly.  
  
Fine two to eighteen.  
  
Pleasure doing business with you. Kairi cried happily pumping the administrator's hand up and down.  
  
What happened to her? Cloud asked Squall. while looking at Yuffie who was lying down on a bench.  
  
Somebody spiked the punch.  
  
Aww...poor thing. Came a voice from behind them.  
  
Squall turned to find Rinoa looking at Yuffie with her eyes full of concern. Then she looked at Squall with admiration.  
  
You are so sweet taking care of her like that. I guess I'll see you around Squall. She told him and then turned to go home.  
  
Yuffie is my hero. Squall told Cloud. Still in shock from what just happened.  
  
Can I get that in writing?... They heard Yuffie mumble.  
  
Guess I better take her home. See you guys later. He said and then he scooped Yuffie up and headed down the rich section of rooms.  
  
CLOUD STRIFE!!! Came a voice from behind him.  
  
He turned around only to be slapped by Tifa.  
  
That's for ditching me you big jerk! And then she stomped off down the hall.  
  
He muttered and then sat down next to Aerith who leaned over and kissed his cheek.  
  
That's for ditching Tifa to save me, you big lug. She told him with a slight blush on her cheeks.  
  
That's all? I think that saving you deserves a lot more than just a peck on the cheek.  
  
I should slug you. She said punching him lightly on the shoulder.  
Then she sighed and snuggled up against him. He put his arm around her and began toying with her hair.  
  
I almost forgot. He said suddenly and then stood up and reached into his pocket and then pulled out a pink rose. I know it doesn't really match but I saw this rose and thought of you and...  
  
She took the red rose out of her hair and threw it on the ground. Then she gently pried the pink rose out of Cloud's hands. Then she put the pink one in the place of the red one.  
  
I think it matches perfectly. She whispered and then leaned her had on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She felt him lay his head on top of hers and she felt more content than she had ever felt in all her life.  
  
  
~~~~  
A/N: Definitely not as long as the last chapter but still good right?  
  
Alex Warlorn: Wow that was some review. I'm going to go through it paragraph by paragraph and answer everything the best that I can.  
  
First two paragraphs. Cloud and Sephiroth are going to be friends. Kinda. I think I'm going to make it that Sephiroth is giving Cloud lessons to make a few extra bucks. He's kind of Cloud's role model and can usually give some good advice.  
  
It is kind of a Riku and Sora relationship. But a little more of Riku and Tidus relationship where Tidus looks up to Riku a lot. But they are also going to be semi-friends. I'm trying to push that Squall is his best friend that's a guy.  
  
You also mention the idea of him and Cloud being top in their fighting class. That could work since he did beat Squall. Sounds like a fun idea. Maybe I'll be able to make a story out of that...  
  
Look he is dancing. Well kind of...He's at least mentioned. But he's not going to be the meek type. He'll be a little less talkative than most but otherwise he'll be pretty normal. Everyone thought he was cool in FF7, that's pretty much how it is now.  
  
I'm not sure how many chapters I'm making. I'll just keep going until I run out of ideas.  
  
I don't believe that Hollow Bastion was in any FF game. I'm pretty sure its an original world made special for Kingdom Hearts.  
  
I've never played FF8, so I'd be afraid to add in a character that I'm not sure about. I only own FFX and FF7 and I still have to finish FF7. Maybe after I'm done with that I'll buy FF8 but if you want any characters from any of the other FFs besides seven and ten, you'll need to help me out and describe what they're like and such.  
  
~~~  
  
Now to answer your second long review of my second chapter.(Though not quite as long as the last one.)  
  
Its a slumber party. A thirteen year old girls slumber party. Were going to say that the mud masks were something she got for her party because even though it was a slumber party with two little girls. Aerith couldn't bring herself to admit that her party would be different  
  
And Squall was wearing a dress. My guess is that a fifteen year old boy wearing a dress down the halls. Would be as careful as he could not to be seen. So it would take them a while to get to the girl's room.  
  
I said in the beginning that the story would have little references to Sora. And the losing your heart thing is one. Its just some random connection that there is. Its just fun to add connections like that.  
  
First chapter questions:  
  
Would a four year old really have free rein of the entire castle early in the morning when it's a mile above the ocean?  
  
Yes. And I don't believe I actually said that it was early morning... If I did please correct me.  
  
I have a four year old brother and a five year old sister. They can go pretty much anywhere they want on our street. The Rising Falls is what like the road is to a four year old. They're told not to go near it and only if they're bad they'll go. And Kairi isn't a bad kid.  
  
Yuffie's hair is black.  
  
I don't know. It looks like more of a dark brown to me. But maybe I'm just color blind.  
  
You also seemed to think that Squall's girlfriend was Selphie. While I haven't actually played the game, I do believe that it was Rinoa who he loved.  
  
Squall's girl friend in FF8 was (I can't remember her name at the moment) the yellow dressed girl who hanged out with Tidus and Wakka. I know you don't need MORE input with something like this, but I just remembering that she I think was nine, the same number of years since Hallow Bastion was destroyed.  
  
If she was nine on Destiny Islands then wouldn't that have meant she would have only been a few days/months old in Hollow Bastion? I'm pretty sure that Selphie was native to Destiny Islands in Kingdom Hearts.  
  
Gay=giddy...never thought of it that way...Personally I never would suspect Squall of thinking that dressing up as a girl was giddy...  
  
*Thinks about it for a moment and then shudders.*  
  
~~~  
  
I know these authors notes are long. If you don't want to read them then by all means just skip down to the bottom and review!(as people throw food at me for my poor attempt to get reviews by boring them so much that reviewing seems like fun.)  
  
~~~  
  
GirlsDontCri: Signed  
  
You said:  
  
about the idea things maybe you should have those cute orange things (can't remember what they're called =S) that shout Laguna all the time! lol they could bug Squall for ages =).  
  
Cute orange things? I mentioned above that I've only played FFX and FF7. Are these from another FF game? Or do you mean moogles? I know that moogles say Kupo...Laguna...If you can figure out what they're called or help me at all then I might be able to write a story with them in it.  
  
I'm finally done! Whew! That was a lot more than usual. Alex Warlorn is really picking at my stories and my brain. But thanks for reviewing! I need a reviewer that'll keep me on my toes.


	9. Author's Note for Alex Warlorn

A/N: This is not a chapter. Its an Author's Note to one of my reviewers. Unless you are really bored you'll probably want to not read this. Unless you're Alex Warlorn.  
  
Alex Warlorn:  
  
Here's my explanation chapter for you.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
You said:  
  
How the heck did Yuffie end up being trained as a ninja, come interested in being a ninja, when she was in a well to do family.  
Maybe 'Hiroth' was chosen along with his family, and ends up being the first one to came back alive, sort of (maybe that's what turned him into the emotionless killer we know and hate him as.)   
You could have had Tifa and Cloud not have seen each other for just a year, makes more sense since childhoods tend to be forgotten as you get older.   
I find it a little foolish to think that Cloud and Squall would be using those full sized weapons at their age, they would be as much a danger to themselves as others.  
How did Kairi end up a princess anyway?   
When Cloud said "I'm hot." I thought he was complaining about the weather.   
The kids when from laughing to sorry a little too quickly, I know these are SUPPOSED to be short stories, but you could have had it carry over into the next story.  
  
  
My answers:  
  
I'm going to probably make a chapter later and it'll mention how her father's a famous ninja. He's like her a lot but her mother is one of those that are in control and bring home the bacon.  
  
Well...Tifa and Cloud haven't really seen each other in five years. They may have passed each other and talked some, but I made it like they've gone their separate ways. They each have their own group of friends.  
  
Yeah...the weapon thing...I know it seems unlikely, but...my guess is that they did have them back in Hollow Bastion, but were only suppose to use them for sword classes/lessons.  
  
In my opinion. Kairi is not a princess. She just has a very pure heart. Alice wasn't a princess, but she was a princess of heart. But if you think that she's a real princess, then okay. Its just my opinion that she's not.  
  
I'm hot. I was thinking about that...I get my inspiration for Cloud from my two incredibly vain friends. Eric and Casey. They always argue over who's better looking even though Casey's a girl and Eric's a boy. Eric is weird and he'll just say I'm hot. in the middle of a sentence. I need to get some new friends...  
  
I know it was quick. But I don't really plan these stories out much. (Except for the dance). So if it seems like it went to quick, you're probably right. But I think I probably was rushing.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
You said:  
  
Did Squall get a scar on his face from that fight?  
I like how Cid reads Yuffie.   
No none of the adults knew about Squall losing his memory? I'm surprised he was just able to walk out of his hospital room just like that.  
  
My answers:  
  
Squall's scar. If you want to think that I suppose you could. I'll leave that open for interpretation  
  
Yeah Cid knows Yuffie very well.  
  
If you must know...The nurse on duty at the time of Squall's head injury wasn't really a nurse. It was Barret from FF7 getting into his own mischief in Hollow Bastion. Its a long and complicated story. But if you want to know what he was doing there, you'd better ask him.  
  
:)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
You said:  
  
Heh. Kairi and her bear. What a pair.   
Can you PLEASE add a little more detail to your stories than you do, it would really add flavor to it, I promise.  
Hey! What if they stowaway on an airship and visited the temple of fiends? (See final fantasy one.) Then again, I'm sure you have a set number of chapters for this thing and have enough to do already.  
  
  
My answers:  
  
Detail. I could, I suppose. I've just never liked detail. I hate it in books when they describe what a room looks like. Its just something that I find boring. So if its not very descriptive, forgive me, but that's just the way I write.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
You said:  
  
I don't like eating things that were alive once. She told him.  
Anyone tell that PLANTS used to be alive TOO?!   
I really pity Squall for the situation he found himself in.   
Who was the baby sitter going to be?  
I'm surprised the kids got in and out without being noticed. (Or were they noticed by someone who just decided not to speak of them?)   
Shouldn't that guy at the door known Yuffie wasn't supposed to be there? And how did she get the idea of being a ninja anyway? (I forget, what is Tifa's character cast?)  
Chapter seven.  
It served Yuffie right for using dirty language at her age.   
  
Keep writing. I'm sorry if anything I said read like a flame.  
  
  
My answers:  
  
She's four. I just figured at four you don't really know that plants are alive.  
  
The babysitter was going to be some guy from down the street named Joe. Actually it doesn't really matter who the babysitter was supposed to be.  
  
It was crowded. Plus no one paid attention.  
  
The guy at the door could probably care less. He has a very boring job. He's only allowed to let the rich people in. And Yuffie's rich, so she gets in. Plus if her parents were there then he may have believed that she was with them.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
You said:  
  
I meant come there as in reincarnation.   
Since Tidus was 'dead' even before FFX started I figured it was something similar. I'm just one of those super cannon combine nuts, sorry, it's a bad habit but it's just the way I am.   
Anyway, my mistake, I'll confess, I haven't played FF8 either, sorry if I gave that impression.  
It's nice to have a writer who doesn't tell me to die after getting a review from me.  
How is Aerith a flower girl here since she sell flowers as far we've seen?  
How'd Yuffie get the idea of being a ninja or at least wanting to be one?  
What's with's the lights, did one of Ansem's experiments blow out a fuse?  
Kairi sure knew how to vent her frustration when she was younger.   
Thanks for reading my reviews.  
  
  
My answers:  
  
Its all right.  
  
Aerith being a flower girl. I know I haven't mentioned it so far. But she works in a flower shop sometimes. I suppose I shouldn't have mentioned her being a flower girl then huh? Sorry bout that.  
  
I explained about the ninja thing...  
  
The lights. I meant to make it sound like the rat nibbled through the wires. Sorry if that didn't come across in that way.  
  
Whew! That's all for now. I'm still working on the next chapter so I guess you'll have to wait for a little while. Sorry if I got anyone's hopes up with these notes. Yuffie's Chocobo will hopefully be up soon.


	10. Yuffie's Chocobo

**The Days Before  
**-Squirrel Tamer  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.  
  
**Yuffie's Chocobo  
  
  
  
**Wow...Aerith is a great Chocobo Jockey, Squall said to his best friend Cloud. The two teenagers were sitting on the grass watching a girl with long, brown hair pulled back into two braided pigtails ride a Chocobo. The girl had bright green eyes and was smiling happily. Beside Cloud and Squall was a little girl with dark reddish-brown hair whose big blue eyes were filled with delight. She kept clapping her hands as Aerith went faster and faster.  
  
She's the only Chocobo Jockey. Cloud pointed out.  
  
Just then a shadow fell over the three on the hill. They all looked up to see another young girl looking at them with a smile on her face. She had short, dark brown hair, that was almost black and she was wearing shorts and a dark green shirt that showed part of her stomach. She wore overly large gloves on her hands and the headband she wore seemed too large for her head, as it kept sliding down a bit.  
  
Hey Yuffie. Cloud said.  
  
What are you guys doing? I've been looking all over for all of you. She said her voice filled with false anger.  
  
Were just watching Aerith ride her Chocobo and then I have to go for my lessons with Sephiroth. Cloud explained as Squall snickered.  
  
Why do you let him be your trainer? He's so cold and scary. Kairi asked him, her eyes wide with fright.  
  
Yeah he is cold, but he's also one of the best fighters in Hollow Bastion. And its not like he's some crazy murderer. He even offered to help Squall to, but Squall refused. Cloud told the little girl.  
  
That's cause he seems like the crazy murderer type to me. Squall told him.  
  
Hey guys! Do you want to come over and pet Buttercup? Aerith yelled to her friends.  
  
Kairi was up in an instant running as fast as her little legs would take her toward the Chocobo. Squall stood up slowly and strutted over to the large bird. Cloud was the last to get up and make his way over, but he stopped halfway there and turned around.  
  
Aren't you coming, Yuffie? He asked sounding slightly annoyed. When someone makes fun of your idol it can sometimes make you angry.  
  
The ninja shook her head violently and stared at the Chocobo with large fearful eyes. Cloud sighed and walked back to her.  
  
Well why not? He asked eying her.  
  
Because its filthy, she croaked.  
  
You're scared aren't you? He asked with a smirk on his face.  
  
I am not! She yelled.  
  
Prove it. He said.  
  
She said and then stomped off towards the Chocobo. When she got about three feet away she froze.  
  
Aren't you gonna pet it? Cloud yelled. Or are you too scared?!  
  
She whirled around to glare at him and then turned back to the giant yellow bird. She swallowed hard and inched closer. The Chocobo turned its head to look right at her. Her fingertips were only an inch away, the Chocobo took a step towards her and she screamed. She turned around as fast as she could and sped back towards the castle.  
  
What in the world was that all about? A bewildered Aerith asked.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
Wha' the hell are ya doin' under there?! A very miffed Cid yelled to the young girl hiding beneath his ship.  
  
She said quietly, her voice lacking the usual attitude.  
  
Cid rubbed a greasy hand through his head, Wha's wrong now, kid?  
  
She yelled and then turned around. Cid looked at her and sighed.  
  
Ya know if that ship falls offa it's supports it'll crush ya. And you'll be nothin' more than a Yuffie sandwich. He informed the six year old.  
  
I'm not scared! She snapped. I'm not afraid of nothing.  
  
Except Chocobo's. He replied.  
  
She swelled with anger, Did Cloud tell you that? I'm going to kill him! Its not true the Chocobo just startled me. I wasn't scared! I'm going to _kill _Cloud Strife!  
  
Actually I found out from your dad who came looking for you after your friends came and told him you ran off. He told her.  
  
Dad told you? She asked quietly,   
  
How comes ya never mentioned that a used to ride Chocobo's almost as well as Aerith? Cid asked her.  
  
Because I...  
  
Why're ya so afraid of Chocobos Yuffie? He asked gently.  
  
Yeah I used to ride them, just last year too and then one day...  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
Very good Yuffie. Her dad told her. I don't know where you and Lucky learned to ride like that. He said scratching his head.  
  
I guess I learned from watching Aerith when she rides them. Yuffie said casually.  
  
Well I'm going to go practice fighting for a bit. Be careful will ya?  
  
Of course!  
  
Yuffie smiled and continued riding. Everything was fine. She was doing a great job of riding,she had even managed to make the Chocobo jump onto various ledges. She was even considering challenging Aerith to a race. But then everything changed.  
  
A snake darted onto the road in front of them. The Chocobo struggled trying to get away from the snake. Yuffie lost her balance and fell. She felt a pain run up and down her wrist as she heard it snap. She cried out in pain. Then she felt something trample onto her leg. She screamed and called for her father.  
  
The last thing she could remember was her dad's face swimming into view.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
That's all? Cid asked.  
  
What do you mean That's all?'? I was trampled upon by a Chocobo! What more than you want?! She yelled.  
  
Isn't there a sayin' bout falling offa Chocobo and gettin' back on? He asked.  
  
That's a horse you old fart!  
  
Ah. Wha's a horse?  
  
I dunno. She told him and shrugged. The conversation ended abruptly however when they heard a scream coming from outside the door.  
  
That sounded like Aerith! Yuffie cried out as she bolted to the door. Cid followed closely behind the small girl.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
I can't believe that there was no wet floor signs! Aerith yelled for the thirteenth time. Her four friends surrounded her bed in the infirmary. It seemed as though she had been hurrying to her violin lessons(Yes Aerith plays the violin. It just seems to suit her. I probably won't talk too much about it seeing as how I play the saxophone and know absolutely nothing about instruments that involve strings.) She had slipped on the wet floor and broken her leg.  
  
Yeah well, you should be more careful Aerith. Cloud told her.  
  
I'll kiss it and make it all better. Okay? Kairi told her comfortingly. (Aw...Don't you just love little kid logic?)  
  
I've gotta go to lessons. I'll see you when I get back, okay Aerith? He asked looking into her eyes.  
  
You're leaving me? She asked her voice trembling.  
  
Not for too long. Plus the others will stay with you. You don't need me here.  
  
But I...  
  
She loves you and hates it when you leave her, Yuffie mocked and then turned to the older girl, Isn't that right Aerith?  
  
Aerith turned a bright shade of red.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
Isn't a ledge a little extreme? Cloud asked, trembling a little.  
  
Most fights occur in the worst possible places. It's best that you are prepared for anything. Sephiroth explained.  
  
I suppose...  
  
Good. Then let us begin.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
Sephiroth yelled as he sped into the infirmary room. Inside Kairi and Yuffie were sitting with Aerith on her bed and apparently eating parts of her lunch. Squall was standing up against the wall with his eyes closed.  
  
What's wrong Sephiroth? She asked.  
  
It's Cloud!  
  
Wha-What's wrong?! She asked suddenly worried.  
  
He's fallen from a ledge and I couldn't reach him. He's unconscious and the ledge is beginning to crumble. We can only reach him by Chocobo! He cried.  
  
But I-I can't ride! My leg is broken! And no one else knows how to make the Chocobo jump!!! She yelled, her voice shaking with fear for Cloud. She began sobbing, Oh no...Cloud... She began to pull herself together and slowly slid out of bed. She cried out in pain when her leg hit the floor.  
  
Get back in bed Aerith! Squall yelled at her.  
  
You're going to get hurt worse! Yuffie told her.  
  
I don't care...I only care about saving Cloud! She told them defiantly. But they could tell the pain was getting to her. She was taking deep breaths.  
  
Yuffie yelled, I'll do it. I know how to make the Chocobo jump.  
  
What in the world are you talking about Yuffie? Aerith asked.  
  
Trust me. She said and then turned to the older girl, I promise that I'll save him.  
  
All right. Please help him Yuffie. I'll never forgive you if he dies. She whispered.  
  
I'll go saddle up a Chocobo awhile.  
  
No, I want you to saddle up Lucky. We have a score to settle. She said narrowing her eyes.  
  
This isn't a western Yuffie. Kairi pointed out.  
  
I know I was just playing up the drama of the moment.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
Be careful Yuf. Squall said looking at the six year old on the Chocobo.  
  
I'll be fine. She said although she wasn't so sure herself. She hadn't been on a Chocobo in a year. And she certainly wasn't over her fear. She hoped Cloud knew what she was going through for him. If she needed therapy after that he would be paying for it.  
  
She slowly guided Lucky down. Jumping from one ledge to the other. She had almost made it to Cloud's ledge when a snake darted out of the bushes.  
  
_Oh no. _She thought to herself. Lucky began struggling again, but Yuffie knew that Cloud was counting on her too much for her too mess up. She held tight to Lucky's reigns and then spurred him forward. He didn't listen at first, but she spurred him again and he reluctantly obeyed.  
  
We're going to jump over the snake and onto Cloud's ledge okay? She whispered in the bird's ear. Somehow she knew that he understood and she felt like she was moving in slow motion as Lucky took a huge leap and landed right by Cloud.  
  
Yuffie quickly loaded him on top of Lucky and the climbed back on. They jumped onto another ledge just as the one they were standing on crumbled beneath their feet.  
  
She did a victory whoop and then guided Lucky back up to the top of the cliff.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
Sorry about making fun of you Yuffie...I'm really sorry. Cloud said hanging his head.  
  
So now that you're over your fear, do you want to race me, when my legs done healing? Aerith asked the girl.  
  
Are you crazy, those birds are dangerous! I was almost killed by one only a year ago! Yuffie yelled.  
  
I thought that you were over your fear! Cloud cried.  
  
I'm not afraid! I'm just stating a fact! She shot back.  
  
Then prove you aren't afraid!  
  
  
  
  
*End*  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N: And that's Yuffie's Chocobo. We're back to Kairi again I suppose...I guess you'll all have to wait for that one.  
  
I just want to let you all know that school has started for me so updates we'll probably be less frequent. I guess that's all for today. And I'm so glad that you all liked the dance. I really loved how it turned out. If you hadn't noticed already, I'm a hopeless romantic. So it really made my day to know that you guys enjoyed it.


	11. Kairi's Sleeping Habits

**The Days Before  
**-Squirrel Tamer  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.  
  
**Kairi's Sleeping Habits  
  
  
  
** The figure crept stealthily through the castle. It was midnight and all of Hollow Bastion was silent. Except for the eerie creaking of the floorboards as the figure walked towards its destination. The figure stopped in front of a door and continued to stare at it for a few minutes. the figure smiled and slowly pushed open the door.  
  
Once inside, the figure peered around until they spotted what they came for.  
  
The shadow whispered. Then the figure picked up their prize and walked out of the room.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
  
Yuffie Kisaragi!  
  
A bewildered Yuffie asked her friend Cloud who had just barged into Aerith's room where Yuffie sat watching T.V. with Kairi.  
  
Aerith cried. Cloud spun around to find a very shocked, not to mention wet Aerith gaping at him. He blushed as he realized that all she had was a towel wrapped around her thin body. He practically flew out of the room.  
  
Five minutes later a rather angry Aerith stomped out of her room, closely followed by Yuffie whose eyes flashed with excitement at the prospect of being able to see Aerith scream her head off at him.  
  
Just what did you think you were doing?! Aerith screamed.  
  
Yuffie stole my cape! He exclaimed.  
  
No I didn't!  
  
Then where is it?  
  
I don't know.  
  
Yeah right. You stole it Yuffie!  
  
Aerith screamed, ending the conversation. She still seemed angry with Cloud, for his actions earlier. Do you have any proof that it was Yuffie?  
  
No, but-  
  
Then leave us alone. Aerith interrupted and then spun on her heel and walked back into her room. Yuffie stuck her tongue out at Cloud and then followed Aerith in.  
  
Cloud said softly only to have her slam the door in his face.  
  
  
  
~~Night #2~~~  
  
  
  
The figure crept even more stealthily on the second night. This time they headed to a completely different room. Inside they found a teenage boy sleeping in his bed. Around his neck was a large pendant shaped like a lion's head. The figure chuckled silently and then carefully slipped the pendant off of his neck.  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
WHAT NOW?! Yuffie screamed at the tall boy that was strolling toward her. Why was it that whenever something bad happened she always got blamed?  
  
What did you do with my Lionhart pendant? Squall asked the six year old, slightly miffed at the absence of his most precious possession.  
  
I don't know! A bewildered Yuffie told him.  
  
Came another voice that belonged to an older man by the name of Cid.  
  
She yelled back.  
  
Where'd ya put my good wrench? He asked her.  
  
I didn't touch your smelly wrench! She snapped.  
  
Stop lying and give our stuff back Yuffie! Squall told her angrily.  
  
  
  
Came a kind voice. Yuffie sighed with relief it was Aerith to her rescue, Do you have proof that it was Yuffie that stole your stuff? Aerith asked Cid and Squall. When they couldn't answer her she grinned and shot Yuffie a thumbs up.  
  
Look Aerith, Squall began pushing a hand through his hair, We don't like blaming Yuffie, but the thief struck at night. And I'm a light sleeper, so I would have woke up. And she's the only one around here who is able to creep silently through the halls.  
  
I'm sure there are plenty of other people who can creep silently. So don't go blaming her if you don't have any proof!  
  
Don't worry, guys! I'll find the real thief! Yuffie told them.  
  
None of them looked comforted at all.  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
What's wrong Kairi? Are you sick? Vivi asked his playdate for the day.  
  
Kairi's grandma was good friends with Vivi's grandma, so they would sometimes visit each other. They may have been friends, but they just weren't as close as Kairi was with the others. Right now Kairi was at Vivi's while her grandma was out getting groceries.  
  
Just tired... She told him yawning a bit.  
  
He asked quietly. Vivi wasn't really one for talking, he was too shy. His face was even hidden. All that could be seen were his two round yellow eyes. Kairi would always try to get a glimpse at his real face, but she still had not succeeded. She wasn't even sure he had a real face.  
  
Vivi, dear. Could you light the fireplace for me? Vivi's elderly grandmother asked.  
  
Of course grandma. He said jumping up and then starting a fire by magic. Kairi loved watching Vivi used his magic, she liked it best when he put on magic shows, just for her, with _real _magic. Not that white rabbit in a hat crap.  
  
Vivi sat down next to Kairi again and turned to the picture he was drawing.  
  
I think I'm tired because I'm worried. She told him.  
  
'Bout what? He asked.  
  
I'm worried that the thief's gonna take Siru. And I'm worried because everyone's blaming Yuffie.  
  
Don't worry about it. Everything will turn out for the best.  
  
  
  
~~The Next Day~~  
  
  
  
I'LL KILL YOU!!! Kairi screamed as she lunged at Yuffie and began flailing her tiny fists. What she didn't expect was for Yuffie to fight back. The two little kids rolled around in angry fist fight for almost ten minutes before Cloud and Squall got them separated.  
  
What were you thinking Yuffie? Squall asked trying his best to keep hold of the girl, who's lip was bleeding profusely.  
  
Why don't you ask Kairi?! Yuffie said angrily.  
  
What do you mean? Cloud asked.  
  
_She_ attacked _me_!  
  
Cloud and Squall cried in unison.  
  
Yeah, so. She stole Siru! Kairi said her eyes filling with tears. Her hair was mussed and her dress was ripped.  
  
Did not!  
  
Yes you did!  
  
Yuffie squirmed out of Squall's grasp.  
  
I hate all of you! No one believes that I'm innocent! I hate you! She yelled, and then sped off to her room.  
  
  
  
~~That Night~~  
  
  
  
The figure pushed open the door to Yuffie's bedroom. They looked around until they found what they wanted. They slowly picked up the headband and then went back out the door.  
  
The door creaked behind the figure and Yuffie woke up abruptly.  
  
What the- She complained rubbing her eyes. She looked and saw that her headband was gone. She quickly ran out the door. She chased after the figure as it passed Squall's bedroom. Yuffie hesitated for a moment and then ran into the boy's room.  
  
Wake up, Squall! Yuffie whispered frantically, shaking him.  
  
I'm up Yuf. What's wrong?  
  
Follow me and quickly! She told him and then ran back out the door, closely followed by Squall. She spotted the figure and began following them again.  
  
The figure passed Aerith's room. Squall watched the figure as Yuffie ran inside and woke up Aerith, who followed behind them.  
  
They weren't sure if they should approach the figure. Fearing that he might be dangerous. So instead they just followed the figure as it crept slowly down the halls.  
  
The figure passed by Cid's room which was right next to Cloud's. Yuffie waited while Aerith and Squall got Cid and Cloud. They both came out looking very tired.  
  
The whole group watched as the figure stopped in front of a door. Kairi's door.  
  
I thought he already robbed Kairi? A puzzled Yuffie wondered aloud.  
  
Maybe he's back for more, Aerith suggested.  
  
They crept slowly behind the figure as he reached out an arm and slowly turned the knob. Yuffie noticed that the figure was very short.  
  
They all followed the figure into Kairi's room. Cid turned on the light's and they all gasped.  
  
Yuffie cried. The little girl was shoving Yuffie's headband under her bed. She didn't even acknowledge them as she crawled back under her covers and fell asleep.  
  
I think she was sleep walking! Aerith exclaimed.  
  
Squall lifted the covers and pulled out Yuffie's headband, Cloud's cape, Cid's wrench, and his Lionheart pendant, and then a big bag of chocolates. They heard the door open behind them.  
  
I knew she took those when I wasn't looking. No wonder I couldn't find them anywhere. Kairi's grandmother said.  
  
Kairi's been stealing our stuff! And she's been sleepwalking! Yuffie cried.  
  
It must have been the chocolates. Read the label.  
  
Warning: eating excessive amounts of this product at one time may cause sleeping problems such as: nightmares, sleep eating, or sleep walking. Squall read aloud.  
  
Cid, Cloud and Squall all turned to Yuffie, who gave them a smile that was more teeth than actual friendliness.  
  
What do you say? She asked holding a hand to her ear.  
  
We're sorry, Yuffie. They all told her.  
  
Yuffie's smile spread from ear to ear.  
  
  
~~~~~  
A/N: YAY!!! Thanks to all of you my story has over fifty reviews!!! I'm so excited!  
  
Anyway I just wanted to thank-you all for being such great reviewers and taking the time to read this.  
  
Now for the real author's notes:  
  
Alex Warlorn: Yes, I know she's not exactly a real ninja. She's still too young. But I was sick of saying Yuffie or the six year old all the time so I called her the ninja. Same with Aerith and the flower girl statement.  
  
Sharon Toggle: Here's Vivi! I hope he wasn't out of character or anything. I did the best I could!  
  
^_^  
  
Were back at the beginning! AGAIN! Squall's chapter and then the one that everyone wants, the Sephiroth chapter! I have an idea of what I'm going to do next. Something where Kairi gets a crush on Squall for some reason and then Yuffie gets jealous or something along those lines. Poor Squall, he gets so many woman and yet they're all little kids.;_;  
  
Until next time! BYE!!!


End file.
